


I Need You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And angst, Boys Kissing, But Theo is, I Tried, I just couldn't help myself from Steo, Just make out a little, Liam is kinda insecure, Liam is not ready to have a dick in his ass, Look How That Turned Out, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Smut, Stalia can be a thing if you want, Stiles is strong enough to hold a werewolf, THEY DO NOT FUCK, Theo is a creepy ass fucker, Theo stalks Stiles, Theo/Stiles can be One-sided if you want, but not really, i meant to write and finish this right after episode 2, idk what this is, mentioned Kira Yukimura, shit i am so sorry, there's some fluff, this is a mess, this sucks, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam asks a very important question, and gets something he's been dreaming for out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is terrible.

"So, I heard something earlier." Liam stated, as he sat awkwardly on Stiles' desk chair. Stiles glanced at him, then quickly looked back towards the bored that had, Theo's name on it.

"Mmhmm, and?" Stiles muttered, disinterested in the conversation. He liked talking to Liam, but the boy chose terrible moments to talk.

"I uh, well, I heard what you said to Scott, Kira, and Malia in the library." The werewolf said, feeling even more awkward and out of place.

Stiles froze in place, then turned his head to look at the sophomore. He squinted slightly. Stiles gave him a look, to continue.

"About you not needing them. Were you uh, serious? Or were you just being anxious? Or-" Liam stopped talking when Stiles shot his hand up.

"How did you hear that? Were you following Scott, or something? Not cool man. That's just, not cool."

Liam shook his head vigorously. "I didn't follow Scott. I was just... close enough to hear your conversation."

The senior sighed, and turned fully towards Liam. Stiles walked closer to his pack mate, stopping in front of the boy. He squatted down, so they could be eye to eye.

"What do you mean, did I mean it?" The older boy asked. He wanted to get this conversation done, as soon as possible. He needed to figure out, what was up with Theo.

"Did you really mean, you didn't need them?" Liam asked quietly. He moved his eyes around, so he wouldn't have to look into Stiles' eyes.

"Why are you so worried about it?" Stiles asked, deciding to answer Liam's question, with a question.

Liam squinted at him, instantly catching on, to what he was trying to do. But the Beta rolled with it.

"I don't know, I just, I'm worried. I'm worried that you're going to leave us. Because you don't... need us. I'm scared that, you're going to leave the pack." Liam confessed, Stiles smiled faintly.

"I'm not going to leave the pack, Liam. I'd be kicked out of the pack, before leaving. Leaving isn't even optional. You'd all be dead by now, if I left." Stiles explained, smirking at him.

"We wouldn't kick you out. Scott wouldn't kick you out. I wouldn't kick you out." Liam said, grabbing Stiles' face in his hands.

Stiles made a squawking noise, and pulled back almost instantly. He stared at Liam, with odd eyes.

"You wouldn't kick me out of the pack? What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, Liam must have lost him, somewhere.

Liam's eyes went wide, as if he didn't realize what he said. Liam stood up quickly, hitting Stiles in the face, in the process.

"Ow, what the fuck? Dude, sit down!" The senior exclaimed, standing up, and grabbing Liam's shoulders.

Liam frowned, and grabbed Stiles' face again, he let the pain transfer from Stiles' body to his. He gasped and flashed his eyes.

"I hurt you." He growled, and Stiles flinched. Liam frowned again.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. Sit the fuck down, we're still talking about this." Stiles said, pushing Liam back in the chair.

"Talk to me, man. You're confusing me." Stiles whispered, trying to get the werewolf to talk to him.

"It's just... you don't need them. But I... I need you." Liam replied, looking at his hands.

Stiles froze, his heart skipped a beat, and he looked at Liam. The boy looked wrecked, like it physically hurt him to say that. Stiles bit his lip, he only now realized how much he also needed Liam.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stiles said, grabbing Liam's hands, the younger boy instantly looked up.

Blue eyes met brown, and Liam heard the best words in his life.

"I need you to." Stiles whispered. He glanced at Liam's lips quickly.

Liam bit his lip, and leaned towards Stiles, they met halfway, and bumped their foreheads together.

"I need you. Only you." Stiles whispered against Liam's lips. He leaned further in, and captured Liam's lips in his own.

Liam pulled back, making Stiles whine slightly. He smiled a little, he's glad he can do things like that, to Stiles.

"So you're not gonna leave the pack?" The Beta asked, Stiles shook his head.

"I'd never leave the pack. I'd never leave you." Stiles answered. He'd rather die, than leave Liam.

Liam smiled, it was wide and beautiful. He stood up, making sure to pull Stiles up with him, instead of hitting him.

He stood on his tip toes, and slammed his lips into Stiles'. Stiles grabbed Liam's waist, hoisting the sophomore onto him.

Liam wrapped his legs around Stiles, who stumbled a little, but quickly got them both onto his bed.

"I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you." Stiles muttered, grabbing Liam's hands, and pinning them above his head.

Liam moaned, and let Stiles suck on his neck. He didn't know what they were doing. This was dangerous. Someone could walk in, at any moment. But that just made it so much better.

"Stiles! Stiles, stop. Please, stop." Liam begged, and the older boy stopped.

"Am I hurting you? Are you okay? Do you want to do this?" Stiles questioned, worried eyes looking over the werewolf.

"No no no. I'm fine. It's just... I'm not ready..." Liam mumbled. He hoped Stiles understood, he didn't want the senior to be disappointed in him.

Stiles looked into the werewolves eyes. He smiled. He let go of Liam's wrists, and held the boy against him.

"That's okay. It's okay. We don't have to, not until you're ready. It'll be okay." Stiles reassured, rubbing Liam's arms.

"Will... will you still want me, when I'm ready?" Liam asked nervously. He hoped so.

"No." Stiles said, and Liam felt his heart drop. Of course, he was such a disappointment. Of course, Stiles wouldn't want him. Liam felt like an idiot.

"Oh..." He whispered. Stiles turned Liam's head towards him. Stiles smiled, Liam had no idea why Stiles was smiling. This wasn't funny.

"I'll still need you, when you're ready. Because, I will always need you. Always. I. Need. You." Stiles said, kissing Liam's nose.

Liam wrinkled his nose, and let Stiles' words process in his brain. He felt like the happiest person on earth, right now.

"I need you to." Liam said, and kissed Stiles' nose, who laughed and shoved Liam's face away.

Today was a good day.

They both needed each other, and decided to say it every couple of minutes.

They were both so caught up in each other, that neither of them noticed Theo watching them. Planning to use their relationship against them.

Theo left quickly, wondering how he could get Liam to need someone else. And how he could get Stiles to be his.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Freakin plot twist, I wasn't even expecting that.
> 
> So, Theo is a major creep-o that has the feels for Stiles.
> 
> Thoughts on my messy fic?


End file.
